Kyuhyun Si Angel Magnae !
by gimo michiko
Summary: Pokoknya Kyuhyun Oppa 100 percen tobat. Saya sudah mengeceknya tadi dorm Suju, lho! *ngayal lu!* -Dedicated for Kyuhyun's birthday- Rnr please


Thanks to Phila Sungie ^^

Anda adalah teman sekelas saya yang multi talent. Mulai dari reviewer, penasehat fanfiction, bahkan internet unlimited yang selalu mengakses berita SUJU ter-update :D

Ow ya…. Gong Xi Fa Cai! Muga-muga hujan yang deras biar rejeki lancar terus. Terutama petani buah naga, secara buah naga lagi naik daun waktu imlek. Angpao dan kue keranjang dinanti #plak!

* * *

**Kyuhyun Si Angel Magnae !  
**

**Cast : KyuMin dan YeeWook. Sisanya cuma pemain sliweran,hehe *dilempar gembus sama ELF*  
**

**Rated : Mungkin K plus kali ya?  
**

**Genre : campur aduk kayak rujak. Manis, asem, asin, rame rasanya! (?)  
**

**Summary : Pokoknya Kyuhyun Oppa 100 percen tobat. Saya sudah mengeceknya tadi dorm Suju, lho! *ngayal lu!*  
**

**Disclaimer : Nggak papa kalau Super Junior milik SM Entertaiment. Tapi Yesung Oppa sudah sah jadi suami saya, ini buktinya cincin emas seratus percen KARATAN! *dikeroyok rame-rame sama Cloud mania***

Happy Reading! Semoga readers tak kapok baca fict saya =="

* * *

"Tulalit… tralilit… tet… tot…!" terdengar suara aneh dari sebuah benda kotak yang dapat dilipat; laptop. Jemari-jemari tangan yang panjang dan lumayan besar menindih setiap kotakan kecil _keyboard_ dengan ambisius.

"Uagh…! Sebel… sebel… sebel!" teriak Kyuhyun bête sambil meremat tepian layar laptop. "Kalah lagi! Aku kurang mahir apa coba? Cih… laptop ini sudah bosan hidup rupanya!" cerca Kyuhyun dan langsung menutup _flap_ laptop dengan sekali hentakan kuat. "Jangan harap aku bakal menyentuhmu! Sekalipun kau begitu mengodaku!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil menudingkan jari telunjuknya ke arah laptop tak berdosa miliknya.

"Kyu… kenapa teriak-teriak? Ada apa sih?" tanya Sungmin yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menyeret sandal tidur boneka kelici berwarna _pink_ dengan malas dan menuju ruang tengah dimana tempat Kyuhyun berada. Sungmin mengucek-ngucek mata kirinya sementara tangan kanannya tengah memeluk boneka _bunny pink_. Kondisi Sungmin saat itu memang benar-benar seperti orang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Dapat dilihat dari sebuah _roll pink_ yang mengulung poninya dan daster_ pink_ bergambar kelinci yang membungkus badan kurusnya. *pokoknya imut banget~meler mode on*

Aura dari _aegyo king _ternyata tidak dapat menembus perisai milik si _evil magnae_. Buktinya Kyuhyun tidak menyahut pertanyaan Sungmin, melainkan sibuk mengobrak-ngabrik kepingan CD _game_ yang menumpuk di bawah rak TV. "Jelek… nggak asik… bosan… sudah tamat… argh! Bete… bête… akh!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, Sungmin yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun hanya bisa gigit jari dan menatap si _gamekyu _dengan tatapan jangan-cuekin-aku-dong. Sayangnya harapan Sungmin tidak terkabul. Sungmin dongkol dan langsung mengembungkan pipinya lalu berbalik menuju ke kamar YeWook. Ia mau ngadu dan ngambek sejadi-jadinya.

Sayangnya Kyuhyun tetap tidak menyadari bahwa Sungmin telah beranjak pergi. Ia tetap fokus pada kepingan CD _game_ yang berceceran. "Harvest Moon? Ini kan _game_ kesukaan Sungmin ," gumam Kyuhyun yang tengah mengamati satu keping CD pada pegangan tangannya. "Hm… sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara Sungmin deh." Kyuhyun kontan menoleh ke belakang, namun tidak ditemuinya sosok Sungmin. "Cuma perasaanku ya?"

-oOoOO0OOooOo-

"Tok… tok.. tok…" Pintu kamar YeWook diketuk dari luar.

Yesung yang tengah terbuai akhirnya terbangun dalam keadaan setengah sadar. "Siapa?" tanya Yesung dengan berat hati.

"Sungmin…" jawab Sungmin lirih.

"Wookie, Sungmin lapar tuh! Sana buatin sarapan biar nggak berisik," perintah Yesung lalu dengan cepat membenamkan mukanya ke bantal. Ternyata ia masih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya.

Ryewook terpaksa membuka kelopak matanya yang melekat bagaikan lem, lalu ditatapnya jam weker. "Sarapan masih dua jam lagi. Apa ini tidak terlalu pagi?" gumam Ryewook. Akhirnya Ia beranjak bangun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah pintu. Diputarnya kenop pintu dan pintu pun segera terbuka. Ia tertegun menatap sosok makhluk _pink_ yang sedang gemetaran dan matanya jelas terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Uagh…!" teriak Ryewook kontan membuat Yesung terbangun kaget.

"Ada apa Wookie?" tanya Yesung gusar. Ia langsung terbelalak menatap Wookie yang tengah dipeluk erat oleh Sungmin. "Sungmin! Jangan seenaknya kau–"

"Stt…!" Ryewook memberikan kode pada Yesung dengan cara menempelkan jari telunjuknya tepat ke tengah bibirnya.

Yesung langsung paham lalu mendekati mereka berdua. "Jangan menangis… biar aku saja yang memberinya pelajaran," hibur Yesung sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sungmin yang masih gemetaran. Sepertinya Yesung telah tahu apa yang membuat _namja_ ini menangis tersedu-sedu. Setidaknya untuk kali ini Yesung memperbolehkan Sungmin memeluk Wookie.

Ryewook menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk diranjangnya, begitu pun Yesung.

"Kyu… dia kayaknya sudah nggak menganggapku ada di dunia ini. Hikz… kalau aku menghilang mungkin dia juga tidak menyadarinya. Mungkin dia justru lebih senang bila aku lenyap, huwe…!" rengek Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sudah… cup… cup… cup," bujuk Ryewook sambil menyeka air mata Sungmin yang mengalir deras. "Jangan begitu, owh… ya, hari ini Kyuhyun ulang tahun lho. Apa kau tak ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya dan memberikan bingkisan hadiah hasil karya tanganmu sendiri?"

Melihat begitu perhatiannya Wookie pada Sungmin, membuat Yesung panas-dingin. Tapi ia tetap harus bersikap realitis, saat ini Sungmin sedang bersedih.

"Aku sudah membuatkan sebuah benda untuk hadiahnya. Hikz… tapi melihat sikapnya itu, rasanya kado dariku percuma saja. Aku ingin membuang dan membakarnya, pokoknya tak ingin mengingatnya lagi, hikz…" kata Sungmin masih cecegukan.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Mana si _magnae_ tak tahu diri itu?" tanya Yesung geram.

"Jangan…. hikz… jangan sakiti Kyuhyun…" pinta Sungmin.

"Tenang saja, Sungmin. Sebaliknya, aku akan membuat si _evil magnae_ itu berterima kasih padaku," Jawab Yesung sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata lalu keluar dari kamar. Ia ingin mencari keberadaan si Kyuhyun yang tak punya perasaan itu.

-oOoOO0OOooOo-

"Huwa! Permainan apa ini? Membosankan sekali!" gerutu Kyuhyun. "Pantas saja Sungmin suka maen _game_ nggak asyik ini. Secara nggak menantang sama sekali, huffh…!"

"Tumben pagi-pagi sudah main _play station_? Mana PSP kesayanganmu?" tanya Yesung yang tiba-tiba tepat disebelah Kyuhyun. Untuk antisipasi agar Kyuhyun tidak mencuekinya, Yesung sengaja meninju pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

"Eh… Yesung. Tadi bilang apa ya?"

"Huh… kalau manggil pake sebutan '_hyung' _dong, nggak sopan tau_._ Hm… mana PSPmu?"

"Hehe… sudah kebiasaan. Owh… PSPku lagi di _charge_," jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. "Argh…! _Game_nya macet! PS sialan! Mati saja sana!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil membanting stik PSnya.

Yesung yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng pelan. "Aku pergi dulu ya? Masih ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan," pamit Yesung.

"_Ne_…" balas Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh. Ia sibuk memukul-mukul permukaan PS agar tidak macet lagi.

"Saran dariku, perlakukanlah semua barang milikmu dengan baik dan hargailah keberadaannya," nasehat Yesung sambil berlalu pergi.

Sayangnya Kyuhyun cuma ngah-ngeh dan tidak menanggapi ceramah Yesung. Ia masih sibuk mengutuki PS yang mungkin sudah jengah dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Melihat tidak ada perubahan yang berarti, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah dan menyudahi pembantaiannya pada PS yang malang itu. "Lebih baik maen _game_ dalam mimpi aja, nggak bakalan macet kayak PS tua bangka itu!" omel Kyuhyun. Ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya belum tidur semalaman alias begadang, kemudian ia beranjak berdiri lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di sana, ia heran karena Sungmin tidak ada di ranjangnya. "Dimana Sungmin? Apa sudah bangun? Masa bodolah, yang penting sekarang aku tidur dulu."

Kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan raganya ke kasur yang kenyal. Dipandangnya langit-langit kamar yang samar-samar terlihat. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai menutup kelopak matanya. Kini ia dapat sedikit melepaskan rasa penat karena otaknya terlambat untuk hibernasi. Tak butuh waktu yang lama hingga Kyuhyun benar-benar terlelap. Disela-sela mimpinya, ia mendengar begitu banyak bisikan yang membuatnya bermimpi buruk. Dari mana suara itu berasal? Apakah dari peri mimpi? Tidak mungkin, itu hanya dongeng untuk anak kecil yang tidak dapat dibuktikan keberadaannya secara ilmiah.

Kyuhyun POV

_"Kalian siapa? Jangan nganggu aku!"_ pintaku yang tengah kalut. Benar-benar membuatku merinding ketakutan.

_"Kau dikutuk Cho Kyuhyun…."_ suara itu terdengar dekat sekali dengan telingaku. Suara yang sedikit berat dan serak, seperti suara iblis yang menyeramkan.

_"Kau tidak akan bisa bermain __game__ lagi untuk selamanya…"_ terdengar suara lagi. Tapi ini berbeda sumbernya. Suaranya seperti kurcaci yang lembut, tapi aku tetap saja ketakutan.

_"Tidak mungkin! Cepat menjauhlah dariku!"_ pintaku dengan nada memaksa. Aku lelah mendengar suara-suara menyeramkan itu. Bagaimana jadinya kalau aku tidak bisa bermain _game_ lagi?

_"Kau harus menerima semua akibat dari ulahmu…"_ suara iblis itu semakin tergiang-ngiang di telinggaku.

_"Tidak akan ada yang peduli padamu… tidak seorang pun…"_ suara kurcaci itu tak mau kalah membuatku semakin berdebar-debar. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku ingin mengakhirinya.

_"Diam kalian semua! Pergi dariku sekarang!"_

Tidak ada jawaban… mungkinkah mereka telah pergi? Haruskah aku lega akan hal ini? Tapi aku telah terlanjur mendengarnya, aku telah jauh terperangkap dalam kegelisahan.

End of Kyuhyun POV

"Hwa…! " teriak Kyuhyun kaget. Ia berkeringat dingin dan bernafas tersengal-sengal. "Ternyata cuma mimpi. Tenanglah, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan Kyuhyun," hibur Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri yang terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. "Kata siapa kalau aku tidak bisa bermain _game_? Konyol sekali… Lho? Mana PSPku?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. "Aku ingat sekali, kalau tadi aku men_charge_ PSPku di sini." Tangan kanan Kyuhyun meraba-raba meja kecil yang berada tepat di sebelah ranjangnya. Berharap indra perabanya menemukan benda yang berlogo PSP.

'Deg!' Kyuhyun merasakan seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak dengan sempurna. Seketika itu juga, Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang gemetaran, menariknya dan memasukkannya ke saku celana. Ditatapnya kabel kecil yang menjuntai dari _stop_ kontak. Itu kabel _charge_ PSP miliknya, lalu dimana PSP miliknya?

Kyuhyun menangkupkan tangan kirinya ke keningnya. 'Tidak mungkin… kutukan itu tidak nyata! Jangan jadi orang kolot, Kyuhyun!' batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan buktikan bahwa kutukan itu hanya mitos belaka!" tekad Kyuhyun mengebu-ngebu. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu keluar dari kamar gelapnya karena tirai jendela belum sempat disibakkan. Ditujunya ruang tengah yang terang benderang, membuat ia harus menyipitkan matanya yang belum berapdatasi dengan sempurna.

"Makan ramen lagi Wookie?" tanya Yesung sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"_Ne_… kenapa? Kalau tidak mau, tidak usah makan sana! Lebih baik makan makanan Ddangkkoma, Ddangkkoming, dan Ddangkkomaeng yang lebih enak menurutmu!" gerutu Ryewook yang tengah meletakkan panci penuh ramen di atas meja ruang tengah.

"Ya sudah… mending buatku saja ya _hyung_," kata Eunhyuk sambil mengeser mangkok kosong milik Yesung ke hadapannya, dijejerkan dengan mangkok kosong miliknya.

"Enak saja! Masakan Wookie nggak boleh aku lewatkan!" bentak Yesung sambil menarik mangkok kosongnya lagi.

"Sudah.. sudah… ntar ambil bagianku saja, Hyukie," tawar Donghae yang duduk bersila tepat disebelah Eunhyuk.

"_Gurae_?... " tanya Eunhyuk dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"_Ne_," jawab Donghae dengan tersenyum simpul.

"Terserah! Pokoknya lima porsi adalah jatah wajib milikku!" tegas Shindong.

"Jangan terlalu rakus. Kau tak kasihan melihat si Heenim yang begitu kurus itu?" tanya Lee Teuk.

"Tidak perlu kasihan. Itu salahnya sendiri yang terlalu mengutamakan diet ketat," jelas Siwon.

"Aish… sebagai _namja_ cantik kayak aku, sudah sepatutnya aku menjaga berat badan idealku dong. Lagian ngapain disini? Pake acara nginep-nginep di _dorm_ segala. Pulang saja ke rumahmu yang elit itu," bantah Hee Chul tidak terima pada Siwon.

Kyuhyun memandang para _hyung-hyung_nya dengan heran. Tumben ia tidak dibangunkan untuk sarapan. Biasanya Sungmin yang paling rajin jadi _alarm_ paginya. Tapi sekarang itu tidak penting, ia harus mencari sesuatu.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju rak TV yang berjarak tak sampai dua meter dari tempat _hyung-hyung_nya berada. Sayangnya benda yang ia cari tidak berada di tempat alias hilang. _Play station_ miliknya lenyap tanpa jejak, benar-benar misterius. Kyuhyun langsung pasang muka pucat pasi.

'Tidak ada juga?' batin Kyuhyun gelisah. Ia langsung pindah lokasi, pandangannya disebarkan ke sekitar meja tempat para _hyung-hyung_nya makan.

"Kalian lihat laptopku tidak? Tadi pagi, aku taruh di meja," tanya Kyuhyun.

'Sing…' tidak ada balasan. Para hyungnya tengah sibuk menikmati ramen buatan Ryewook dan bercanda satu sama lain.

"Kalian tidak dengar hah?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai jengkel. Ia mendekati Yesung yang duduk paling pojok lalu menarik paksa pundak Yesung. "Yesung! Kau liyat laptopku tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Yesung hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dingin. "Lepaskan tanganmu yang hina ini," kata Yesung sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Bisa tidak, jangan ganggu nafsu makan kami akan hawa kehadiranmu. Kau merusak suasana saja," tambah Wookie.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersentak melihat _hyung-hyun_gnya yang bersikap tidak biasanya. Ia segera mencari penjelasan, ditatapnya Sungmin lalu berkata, "Sungmin… ada apa dengan mereka berdua?"

Sungmin tak menatapnya, ia menunduk dan mengamati boneka _bunny pink_ yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Jangan ngaggu Sungmin, tak bisakah kau mengerti bahwa ia tidak sudi berbicara denganmu?" kata Lee teuk.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Logikanya sedang menerjemahkan situasi yang tengah ia alami sekarang.

"Ya… pergi sana! Jangan dekat-dekat kami," kata para _hyung_nya bersahut-sahutan dengan kata-kata yang sama. Pertanda mereka tak mengharapkan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sekali lagi menatap Sungmin, berharap Sungmin memperhatikannya dengan baik. Yah, seperti yang biasa Sungmin lakukan padanya setiap saat. Tapi… Sungmin tidak juga mendangak, ia masih sibuk dengan boneka _bunny pink_nya.

"Aku mengerti," kata Kyuhyun pelan. Ia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya yang gelap lagi.

"Brak!" pintu kamar KyuMin dibanting dengan keras.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan keras juga. Ia melangkah sambil menyeret koper yang besar. Didekatinya para _hyung_nya yang lagi-lagi tidak memperdulikannya.

"_Gamsahamida_… Kalian, akh! Maksudku _hyung_ telah mau bersamaku selama ini. _Hyung_ telah bersedia menjadi _'hyung'_ yang baik dan sabar ,menghadapi _magnae_ seperiku. Mungkin, _hyung_ sudah tidak tahan bila aku jadi parasit di Super Junior. _Mianhae_…. Selamat tinggal," pamit Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya ia memanggil _hyung-hyung_nya dengan panggilan kehormatan. Tapi yang pasti, sekarang ia mengucapkannya dengan pelafalan yang jelas.

Setelah menyampaikan kata-kata perpisahan, Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu _dorm_. Saat tangannya hendak memutar kenop pintu, tiba-tiba sebuah benda empuk menghantam kepalanya.

"Jangan pergi Kyuhyun! Hikz…" teriak namja yang bernama Sungmin. "Kalian tega sekali sama Kyuhyun, huwa…!" tangis Sungmin sambil berlari ke arah Kyuhyun. Setelah mendapati sosok Kyuhyun, Sungmin lansung memeluknya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, hikz…" rengek Sungmin.

"Sungmin _hyung_, lepaskan tanganmu. Kasihan boneka _bunny_mu kedinginan di atas lantai," bujuk Kyuhyun yang hendak mengambil benda empuk yang sempat menghantam kepalanya tadi.

"Nggak mau! Pokoknya Kyuhyun janji dulu kalau nggak bakalan pergi!" kata Sungmin ngotot.

Para personil Super Junior akhirnya mendekati Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah merekamnya, Sungie?" tanya Ryewook pada Yesung.

"_Ne_… tenang saja," jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum penuh maksud. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi panjang; alat perekam suara.

"Yey… asyik-asyik. Aku mau denger lagi, cepat putar ulang _hyung_," pinta Eunhyunk tak sabar.

"Maksud _hyung_ apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Ia masih dipeluk erat oleh Sungmin. Terasa sekali kalau bajunya kini basah oleh air mata Sungmin.

"Kami, mau mendengar kata-katamu saat kau memanggil kami dengan sebutan '_hyung'_, hahaha!" tawa Donghae.

"Akhirnya si _evil magnae_ tobat juga, hohoho," heran Hee Chul.

"Aku bangga, akhirnya kau jadi _angel magnae_, Cho Kyuhyun," tambah Siwon.

"Akh… rekamannya diputar di sukira yuk! Para ELF pasti bakal heboh, hihihihi!" saran Shindong.

"Tentu saja," jawab Lee Teuk.

Kyuhyun menatap para _hyung_nya dengan lunglai. Dia dikerjain habis-habisan sama _hyung-hyung_nya. Biasanya ia yang paling jago ngerjain, tapi sekarang malah berbalik. Mungkin karma memang berlaku di dunia nyata.

Sungmin melepaskan dekapannya, lalu berkata, "Sudah puas ngerjain Kyuhyun? Ayo cepetan ngucapinnya!" kata Sungmin yang ternyata telah berhenti menangis.

"Baiklah… oke, siap? Satu… dua… tiga…," komando Lee Teuk.

" _Saengil chukha hamnida _Kyuhyun!" teriak para personil Super Junior kompak sambil bertepuk tangan riuh.

Kyuhyun langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ia sudah berpikiran yang serius sekali tapi ternyata cuma ulah para _hyung_nya.

"_Gamsahamida_….," jawab Kyuhyun lemah.

"Kenapa lemas, Kyuhyun? Ini hari ulang tahunmu lho," tanya Sungmin heran.

"Aku saja tidak ingat, kalau hari ini adalah tanggal ulang tahunku," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Dasar _babo_! Terus apa yang kau ingat hah?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Hantu _dorm_ ini… kutukan…," jawab Kyuhyun. Ia mulai merinding memikirkan hal itu lagi.

"Hantu? Yang benar saja? Usiamu bertambah tapi kau tak juga dewasa-dewasa Kyuhyun," kata Lee Teuk.

"Suer! Hantu itu datang di mimpiku! Ada dua hantu. Satu bersuara berat dan serak seperti iblis, sedangkan satunya bersuara lembut seperti kurcaci. Mereka berkata bahwa aku kena kutukan! Kutukan bahwa aku tidak bisa bermain _game_ untuk selamanya. Buktinya benar-benar ada! PSP, laptop dan _play station_ku hilang semua tanpa jejak ketika aku bangun dari mimpi buruk itu!" jelas Kyuhun dengan nada ketakuatan.

Para _hyung_nya saling bertatapan dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Kyu…" bisik Sungmin.

"_Mwo_? Aku tahu ini memang tidak masuk akal. Tidak apa bila Sungmin _hyung_ tidak mempercayaiku," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya…" kata Sungmin belum terselesaikan.

-oOoOO0OOooOo-

"Hwa! Tak menyangka ini semua adalah ulah YeWook!" teriak Kyuhyun gemas.

"_Daebak_ kan ide kami?" tanya Yesung.

"_Daebak_ sekali! Aku salut!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Kura-kura Sungie akhirnya tidak bosan lagi. Mereka punya aktivitas baru selain berkedip," kata Ryewook sambil menatap tempat dimana kura-kura Yesung dipelihara, tentu saja di dalam kamar YeWook.

"Wah… Ddangkkoma niat banget maen laptopnya, sementara Ddangkkoming seneng banget maen _play station_nya dan Ddangkkomaeng, kecil-kecil mahir maen PSP ternyata!" kata Sungmin geli.

"Barang-barang berhargaku ternyata dibawa oleh hantu ke sini rupanya dan mendarat di kandang kura-kura ini. Kura-kura Yesung _hyung_ jago banget maen _game_nya, lain kali aku ajak tanding deh," kata Kyuhyun lega. Ia takjub setelah mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya. Semua barang berharganya tidak hilang, melainkan hanya dipinjam oleh kura-kura Yesung yang 'mungkin' ngebet banget maen _game_.

"Siapa dulu yang punya?" sahut Yesung membanggakan diri.

"Kau tak marah Kyu?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut.

"_Anieyo_, dengan begini aku jadi lebih peka terhadap sekitarku. _Mianhae_, selama ini aku mengacuhkanmu, Sungmin _hyung_. Aku akan mengurangi itensitas maen gameku," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Mungkin kalau diperhatikan, ada bintang jatuh melintas di pupil matanya.

"Eh… eh… tadi kau sempat bilang hantu bersuara iblis dan bersuara kurcaci. Siapa yang iblis dan siapa yang kurcaci?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Hm… yang iblis jelas kau Yesung _hyung_! Kalau yang kurcaci tidak salah lagi, sudah pasti Ryewook _hyung_, hahaha!" jawab Kyuhyun ngaco. "Salah sendiri bisik-bisik ke telingaku saat aku tidur, dasar iblis! Sekarang siapa yang statusnya _evil_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia sempat jengkel karena bisikan itu ulah dari Yesung dan Ryewook yang menyamar jadi hantu-hantuan. Enak-enakan tidur malah dengar suara-suara aneh.

"Yesung!" jawab Sungmin dan Ryewook kompak.

"Gya! Kok aku sih?" tanya Yesung berat hati. Ia memasamg muka tidak trima, pokoknya tidak mau kalau di jadi _evil_.

-oOoOO0OOooOo-

"Mana hadiah darimu, Sungmin _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia telah selesai membuka semua bingkisan kado yang mengunung di kamarnya, kado dari pemberikan _hyung-hyung_nya untuknya. Semua kadonya berisi benda-benda yang berbau _game-game_, hadiah yang mudah ditebak oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu… kalau sama aku, nggak usah panggil dengan sebutan _'hyung'_ dong," pinta sungmin.

"_Waeyo_? Aku sudah tobat lho!"

"Pokoknya, nggak usah. Aku nggak suka."

"Baiklah, terus mana hadiah darimu, Minnie?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun malu-malu. Ia bergerak menuju ranjangnya, diangkatnya bantal yang menutupi benda yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna _pink_.

"Ini, Kyu…." Sungmin menyerahkan kadonya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung merebut kado dari tangan Sungmin tanpa berkata satu patah pun. Dirobeknya kertas kado yang membungkus dengan tidak sabar.

"Sungmin…?" tanya Kyuhyun heran saat ia berhasil mengetahui apa isi kadonya.

"_Ne_…?" jawab Sungmin.

"Ini buatanmu sendiri?"

"_Ne_… kau tidak suka? Kalau memang tidak suka, buang dan bakar saja." Sungmin mencemberutkan mukanya dan meremat ujung dasternya.

"_Anieyo_, aku sangat menyukainya. Ini kado game yang lain daripada yang lain," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

"_Mianhae_, hanya ini yang bisa aku buat."

"_Background_ papan monopoli ini lucu sekali, benar kau yang ngambar Sungmin? Terus, pionnya batu kerikil yang di cat _pink_, manisnya. Ow ya… bahkan uang-uang palsu ini imut sekali! Kau mewarnainya dengan spidol _pink_? Aku tidak percaya! Rapi sekali!" puji Kyuhyun. Ia tak berhenti mengagumi kado bernuansa serba _pink_ di hadapannya.

"Jangan memujiku seperti itu! Kau telalu belebihan!" Sungmin berupaya menutupi mukanya yang merah padam.

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita maen sama-sama," ajak Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bermain monopoli ala buatan Sungmin hingga berkali-kali. Sungmin senang kini Kyuhyun tidak lagi mengacuhkannya. Terlebih lagi, kini ia bisa bermain game bersam-sama dengan Kyuhyun dan menghabisakan lebih banyak waktu bersama Kyuhyun.

**THE END**

**Jas tolking-tolking gaze**

Watani : Thor… thor…thor!

Author : Thor… thor… thor…! Emang Trakthor!

Watani : Aku kok nggak muncul? Author kejam! *nangis-nangis darah~sembah sujud ke author*

Author : Jatahmu cuma di Dorce's Talk Show. Hush… hush…! *nendang Watani~ditangkap ma Umma Dorce*

Yesung : Thor! Gue kok jadi evil ? Gue nggak trima!

Author : Tapi kau ini angel kok di hati author.

Yesung : angel? angel = difficult ?

Author : Yesung oppa emang serba sulit. Sulit dilupakan, sulit ditinggalkan, pokoknya serba sulit dech :D

Wookie : Thor jangan rebut Yesung dariku!

Author : Ya sudah, author jadi permaisuri dan Wookie oppa selirnya *Laugh Devil*

Kyuhyun : Nggak nyangka gue tobat! Author udah gila!

Author : Mentang-mentang uda keluar dari RSJ terus ninggalin gue sendirian di RSJ.

Sungmin : Aku kok karakternya lemah terus?

Author : Karena Kyuhyun terlalu kuat =="

Donghae : Biar EunHae couple, saya tetap suka masakan Wookie.

Eunhyuk : Kau mau aku pergi?

Author : Wah telenovela mode on :O

Heechul : Saya paling cantik se-Super Junior!

Siwon : Dan saya paling tampan! *Author mengakui sangat T.T*

Shindong : Saya suka fict buatan author karena selalu ada adegan makan-makannya.

Author : Itu terpaksa agar kau tetap eksis!

Ki Bum : Apa kabar super junior tanpaku?

Author : Jangan tanyakan hal itu padaku. Sangat tabu bila menjawabnya *SuJu tambah gila!*

Kangin: Umma! Appa kangen!

Lee Teuk : Umma sibuk ngurusin anak2 bandel! Jadi nggak sempet kangen!

Hangeng : Di Cina sangat menyenangkan! Banyak panda lucu!

SuJu : Kau tak lihat mata kami? Kami semua ini panda lho! *Kurang tidur karena sushow*

a/n :

Huah! Tumben saya bikin fict yang panjang lebar seperti ini, biasanya pendek sih. Udah gitu jalan ceritanya gaje high level, mudah ditebak dan pasaran! Ancur dech pokoknya .

Hikz… author mau HIATUS *sapa yang nanya!* karena banyak alasan yang sungguh rumit kayak labirin (?) Intinya saya mau pacaran sama yang namanya buku pelajaran. Untuk sementara saya selingkuh dari Yesung Oppa, hehe. Jujur saya sempat iri pada author lain yang punya banyak waktu luang T.T Sudahlah terima dengan lapang dada...

Yah… cukup sekian! Saya capek mengetik, jari saya mpe datar! Ommona!

Kata-kata terakhir RnR please


End file.
